A Love that was meant to be!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: MY very First INUYASHA FIC, ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED IN 2003:Featuring Omari Nobunaga, and Princess Tsuyu... I Really hated the way episode 8 ended and Nobunaga lost his dream girl. Well in this fic that will all change. Look out for the sequal.
1. Sadness

**CHAPTER ONE.**

In Feudal Japan, Omari Nobunaga sat under his favorite tree on his favorite hill.

Something seemed wrong.

Instead of his usual brave and noble smile, Nobunaga was wearing a frown.

His head rested in his hand as stared at the sky, which meant something was troubling him.

Nobunaga was no ordinary type of man; he was a friend to Princess Tsuyu.

However, Nobunaga had been with the Princess for so long, making her laugh, protecting her like a bodyguard, that he became quite attached to her.

As time went by, he just couldn't get the Princess out of his mind, then it hit him, He had fallen in love with Princess Tsuyu.

Unfortunately, like most boys, Nobunaga was too frightened to tell the girl of his dreams how he really feels about her.

So his feelings for the Princess remained as a guarded secret.

He just couldn't tell her.

But why was he in such a bad mood today?

_When Nobunaga met Inu Yasha and Kagome, who were searching for the shards of the sacred jewel of the four souls, he dragged them into a crisis._

_It was a giant toad like monster, which fed on female souls for powers, kidnapped Princess Tsuyu._

_Nobunaga had freed the Princess, and that's when Kagome discovered Nobunaga's feeling for the Princess._

_But she promised him she wouldn't tell._

_Inu Yasha however was only interested in the jewel shard inside toad._

_But Nobunaga refused to let Inu Yasha slay him._

_For Princess Tsuyu had told them, that toad was her husband._

_At that moment, Nobunaga's heart grew bitter and cold._

_After the curse was lifted, Nobunaga was shocked to see Princess Tsuyu Hugging and kissing her husband, who was restored to normal._

_Princess Tsuyu wanted to thank Nobunaga for all he had done, but the instant she began to walk towards him, Nobunaga turned on his heels, and ran away, leaving a trail of blood from his wounds behind him._

_She didn't understand what was with him._

_Kagome knew what it was, but still didn't tell._

And now here he was, under the tree on the hill. Sad, Cold, and Alone

With nothing and no one around him for company, but a broken heart, and shattered dreams.

So much he had done, so many times he had risked his life, all those wounds he had taken, were all for nothing.

He had lost her.


	2. I don't care anymore

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Kagome and Inu Yasha were still hanging around at the palace.

For Princess Tsuyu and her Lord (her Husband), had offered them to stay for a big banquette

"There will be food, dances, and entertainment"! Said the Princess with excitement.

"And you two shall be our guests of honor". Said the good Lord.

"Big deal"! Snorted Inu Yasha.

"We've already been close to being your victims, and you expect us too-".

Kagome pushing him to the ground cut him off.

"What he's trying to say, is that we'd love to join you tonight". She spoke.

"Come on Inu Yasha lets go get ready". She left the room dragging him by his hair.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA"! He barked back. "I WANTED TO GO LOOK FOR MORE JEWEL SHARDS"!

Kagome just scowled "Maybe some of us would rather have a decent meal for once"!

"Humph, well what if I make sure we don't go? Then what'll you do"?

Kagome just replied with "SIT BOY".

And Inu Yasha landed face down in the dirt.

"Okay, I give up, we'll go". He grunted Why _does this happen to me'_ he thought to himself.

"That's more like it". Kagome smirked. But then someone called out her.

It was Princess Tsuyu running towards her with an invitation in her hand.

"Miss Kagome? Will you please do me this good term"? She asked handing out the invitation.

"Sure what is it"?

"See that Nobunaga receives one too, I'd really love it if he were to join us"?

Kagome's blood churned, she knew that Nobunaga would not like this one bit.

Meanwhile, poor Nobunaga was still sitting on the hill, with his head resting in his arms on his knees, bewailing his loss of the Princess.

What am I going to do?' he thought. _I don't want to leave the Princess like this, but I also do not wish to stay with the person who so gratefully upset me, and broke my heart'_

Nobunaga was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Kagome walk up to him.

"Hey, Nobunaga?" She called snapping him out of his trance. He turned around.

"Lady Kagome". He said, "What brings you here?"

Kagome shook as she handed him the invitation. He gripped it in his hands. And began to read the message.

_Come one come all to the Banquet feast, hosted by our own Princess Tsuyu, and her Lord._

Nobunaga's eyes blazed with anger, and with one strong ounce of rage, he tore up the invitation, and turned Kagome away with fury.

Kagome knew this was going to happen, but she wondered how she was ever going to explain this to Princess Tsuyu.

After Kagome left, a heavy rain began to pour.

Nobunaga, not caring that he was cold and wet, stood up, and walked out into the dark stormy night.

_If lady Kagome is going to tell them that I refuse to attend the banquette, then Princess Tsuyu is bound to come looking me and encourage me to come. I cannot let her find me!'_ He thought to himself.

Feeling overwhelmed by his anger and pain, Nobunaga continued to walk away.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Kagome had returned soaking wet.

"Let me guess, he wouldn't take it?" Asked Inu Yasha.

Kagome nodded sadly.

"It figures, that crazy idiot!"

"SIT BOY", Snarled Kagome, and Inu Yasha fell smack on the floor.

"Shame on you Inu Yasha! Nobunaga's dreams have been shattered and all you can do is insulting him!"

"What do you mean? He had his chance and he decided against it, it's his own fault!"

"Humph, big jerk!" Kagome Stomped off to her room.

But neither Kagome nor Inu Yasha knew that Princess Tsuyu had heard everything that was just said from around the other corner.

_Why would Nobunaga refuse my offer'_ she thought.

Princess Tsuyu lay awake in bed for half the night wondering about something.

_When Nobunaga and I were little children, we always came to each other and talked when something was really bothering us._

_Nobunaga was always very kind to me. Yet I have not spoken to Nobunaga, nor have I seen him since he saved my Lord.'_ She thought to herself.

_Tomorrow, I shall go to him and find out what's wrong with him. Yes he needs the help only a friend can give to aid him in this struggle'._

Feeling confident, Princess Tsuyu gently drifted off to sleep.

The Storm had passed and the moon was full.

Nobunaga, Soaking wet and covered in mud was sitting in a cave behind a waterfall.

Here he knew the Princess would never suspect he'd be here.

He looked up at the flowing water, and saw the Princess' face.

He just growled and pitched a rock at the Image causing it to fade.

"I don't care if I die here alone!" He said to himself. "I never want to see or here Princess Tsuyu's name again!"

"Love has destroyed me for the first and last time!"

Nobunaga had given up. He decided to just stay this way until the day of his demise.

HE WAS THROUGH WITH PRINCESS TSUYU.


	3. The truth and Realization

**CHAPTER THREE.**

…_The next morning_

The Banquette was only two days away now, and Nobunaga was nowhere to be found.

Princess Tsuyu and her Lord sent all their soldiers to find him and bring him here

The guards searched on the hills, in the trees, and even in caves. But luckily, neither one of them even thought about searching the waterfalls near the royal grounds.

_With all the soldiers wandering around, I'd better not come out'_ Thought Nobunaga.

Just then, a strange and sickening growl came from his stomach.

Nobunaga realized that he hadn't eaten for three days now, aside from being lonely, he was very poor, and had to scrape for his food.

He couldn't really feel his stomach aching though. The pain from Princess Tsuyu, and his shattered life was much too strong.

"When, when will this madness stop haunting me"? Cried Nobunaga and he drifted off to sleep again, hoping to have one last dream.

It was nearly sundown before Princess Tsuyu called all her guards back to the palace for a progress report with hope in her eyes, but the Captain just apologized.

"A thousand apologies Princess…" He sighed, "My men searched everywhere, but Omari Nobunaga is nowhere to be found".

Princess Tsuyu's eyes cast downward.

That night, Princess Tsuyu Snuck out of the palace for a nighttime walk, and came to the waterfalls.

The night was beautiful, the stars were shining like diamonds, and the moonlight sparkled as the waterfall reflected its light.

Suddenly, the Princess heard some sort of splashing sound coming from the other waterfall.

She turned around, and there was strange figure (Nobunaga),

Sliding past the falling water, and he tripped over a rock, and fell to the ground.

"Oh' dear, are you alright?" Asked the Princess with concern, as she walked over to help the poor man.

Nobunaga's eyes widened_. That voice, it can't be'_. He thought to himself.

Slowly, he turned around and there was none other than…"P-P-PRINCESS TSUYU"? He squeaked.

"N-Nobunaga!" she spoke with concern in her eyes.

"Where on Earth have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you".

Nobunaga just got to his feet and said…

"You shouldn't have come **Princess**"! He mocked.

He started to walk away, Princess Tsuyu took only one step in an attempt to follow him, but he quickly turned around with anger blazing through his voice and eyes.

"HEAR ME NOW!

I WILL NOT ATTENED TO YOUR SILLY BANKQUTTE, NOW GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME BE"! And with that, he turned on his heel, and stomped off into the night.

Princess Tsuyu felt hurt, really hurt. She sadly walked home. Once there, she threw herself on her bed, and softly began to cry.

"Why Nobunaga? Why" she sobbed.

Nobunaga didn't know what to think of him after what he just did. Had he really meant to yell at the Princess like that, or did he just lose control? He didn't know.

_Now what am I to do'?_ He thought to himself. _She knows where I've been hiding. Well…at least she doesn't know why.'_

With a slight sign of relief, Nobunaga continued to walk away into night.

Back at the palace, the good lord was terribly worried He had searched the Palace from top to bottom, and the Princess was nowhere to be found.

"Where have you gotten to my beloved". He said to himself. For Princess Tsuyu had never before left without giving a warning.

He went back to his master bedchamber that he shared with Tsuyu, slid the door open… "Princess Tsuyu". Said the lord, he was happy to see that she had returned, but he immediately noticed the tears flowing down her face.

"What is wrong dear wife? Why do you cry so bitterly?" He asked, and his only response, was the Princess throwing her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder.

Meanwhile in her Guest bedroom, Kagome heard the Princess' sobs, and very quietly she poked her head outside the door to listen in on what was being said.

"_I found Nobunaga."_ Cried Tsuyu. _"You did, darling that's wonderful"._ Said the lord, but his smile faded, when the Tsuyu began shaking her head.

"_He refused to accept our invitation to the banquette, and, and he"._ She paused. _"He turned me away, by force."_

Kagome's blood turned cold, and inside the bedchamber, the lord's features hardened.

"_Did he now?"_ he said coldly. _"Well, I'll show him a thing or two"_

Tsuyu looked up, and saw that he was grabbing his sword, his bow, and some arrows.

"_What are you intending to do my lord?"_ She asked. _"I'm going to find that samurai, and when I do…"_

Tsuyu knew what he was planning to do. He was going to find Nobunaga, and kill him.

"No my lord", begged Tsuyu, you can't do this!" The lord just growled, "I can, and I will"!

Kagome had to step into this now. "Oh No You won't" she shouted, the Lord turned around, and saw Kagome aiming her own bow, and arrow.

"Turn around, Drop your weapons, and put your hands up!" demanded Kagome.

The lord hesitated, he was about to call his guards, or attack Kagome, but remembering that she's Kikyo re-incarnation, did as told.

"Princess, what did this man offer you when you married him?" asked Kagome. Tsuyu stuttered.

"He offered me money, protection, promises…" "Well what about Love and passion?" asked Kagome

"What?"

"How many times has he shown you that he really loves you?"

"I…" she paused, "I do not remember…maybe…2 times before."

"Princess please…" snapped the Lord, "SHUT UP" yelled Kagome. The man got back to his knees.

"Now then, what has Nobunaga done for you"?

"N-Nobunaga?" Asked the Princess…

She closed her eyes, and remembered when she was little…

_Five dirty bullies, who demanded her for her money, surrounded her. One was about to punch her face, when Nobunaga leaped in and caught the boy's arm._

"_If I were as boundless, as all of you, I could learn Some Manners". He yelled returning the punch._

"_RUN FOR IT PRINCESS!"_

_Princess Tsuyu ran for her life, while Nobunaga dealt with the boys._

"…And ever since then, he's done so much for me, he's protected me, but I don't know why. I also don't know why he has pushed me away recently".

"..Because he's in love with you". Said a familiar voice.

Inu Yasha stepped into the room, Kagome was about to tell him to sit, but decided no. It was time to tell her the truth.

Princess Tsuyu's eyes widened. "He has had feelings for me?" she asked.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Mocked Inu Yasha,

"Inu Yasha, just let me tell her!" yelled Kagome. She turned back to the Princess

"Princess, have you ever noticed other things when you were near Nobunaga"?

"What do you speak of"? Asked Tsuyu,

"Well, did his cheeks get all red when you spoke with him?"

"Yes they did"

"Did he always twiddle his fingers in a strange way"?

"Yes he did".

"And did he stutter sometimes when you thanked him for his heroic deeds, and he spoke to you?"

Princess Tsuyu finally realized what was going on. "Oh my goodness". She cried, "He was in love with me. Then why did he not tell me?"

Kagome lifted the Princesses chin up, "Where I come from, most boys do exactly what Nobunaga did. You see Princess, he may have loved you, but sadly as fate would have it…he is afraid".

"Nobunaga was afraid to tell me, why?"

Inu Yasha, for once decided to kindly step in, "Because, he was worried that you might not love him back, or even hate him for telling you, so he kept it a secret".

Princess Tsuyu looked upset with herself, "No wonder he always protected me. He wanted to show me that he cared" she cried "Then what does this have to do with him being mad with me?"

Inu Yasha growled, "Can't you get it through that thick skull of yours. You have a husband now, and you seem to give him more rewards than that idiot of a samurai who practically almost killed himself to save you."

Tsuyu stood up in shock, and Inu Yasha let the rest of it come out, "In other words, you ruined his life, his dreams, EVERYTHING!

Tsuyu turned to Kagome, who was sadly nodding her head.

"I've got to find him". She said, "And as for you **My Lord** " she mocked, "Tomorrow come daybreak I shall no longer be yours to command."

"What are you saying dear wife?" asked the lord.

"Do not call me that ever again!" shouted the Princess, "After seeing your disapproving way to kill a noble man, I feel ashamed to be known as your wife!"

"This is insanity!" growled the lord, "You cannot divorce me, because you like someone else!"

Tsuyu just slapped him across the face, "I can, and I have!"

Just then, one of the guards had returned, "My lord, we've located the Samurai, he's heading south"!

"Oh no", yelled the Princess, and she ran off screaming the name, "NOBUNAGA!"

She had to find him, before she lost him both ways.


	4. Time for anew beginning

**CHAPTE FOUR.**

Nobunaga was seen stealing vegetables from a farmer's garden, because he still hadn't eaten much.

Now he had to run a fast as his legs could carry him, as to avoid being captured.

"Give up Samurai," yelled the guard's leader, "You can't escape your fate!"

"Try And Stop Me!" yelled Nobunaga, suddenly, he came across and old hedge maze that he and the Princess played in when they were young, the perfect escape place.

Like lightning, Nobunaga jumped over the hedge and, disappeared. Into the maze.

"He's jumped into the maze!" yelled a guard. "Cover all the exits, and go in and find him, he won't get away this time!" said the Captain.

Nobunaga had pulled over him, one of his camouflaging sheets of cloth. To make him blend in with the maze, and unseen by the naked eye.

Soon later, the guards had all met in the section where Nobunaga was hiding.

"I must say this guy is pretty slick". Said one of them, "But once we find him it will be like taking sweets from a child". Said the other.

And then, they heard a strange grumbling sound, "Hey what's that".

They followed the sound to a dead end in the maze. Then the guard felt something strange about these leaves…they weren't real.

Like lightning the guard pulled open the sheet, revealing Nobunaga. He was trapped.

The grumbling sound had come from Nobunaga's stomach, when the word of sweets was spoken of. He was so hungry he couldn't even raise his defenses.

Not that it mattered, the guard signaled his men, and Nobunaga was out numbered 3-1, against.

"Let's go Samurai!" said the Captain, "The good Lord, would like to have a word with you!"

The other two guards were about to put a burlap bag over his body, when suddenly, the ground below Nobunaga's feet opened up like trapdoor, and he fell in, and the door closed.

"Where did he go" the guards asked, but not one of them knew.

"Nobunaga"

_That voice, it can't be'_

Nobunaga awoke to find he was staring into the eyes of Princess Tsuyu. He slowly stood up.

"Princess, what are doing here?" he asked, "And where are we any way, I don't remember this place at all."

Nobunaga found that he was standing in small underground burrow that was decorated like a small house.

"Nobunaga I saved your life" said the Princess. Nobunaga remembered that he fell into some sort of trap hole.

"It was you who brought me here, wasn't it". He asked, Tsuyu nodded her head.

"I thought I should return the favor of all the deeds you have done for me, so I designed these escape holes, allowing us to sneak off underground".

"But this is insane, shouldn't you be home with you husband?"

Tsuyu covered Nobunaga's mouth with her hand, "Please, do not mention him again"! She cried.

Nobunaga didn't understand, "But why, don't you love him".

Tsuyu slowly shook her head, "I separated from him tonight, and He was planning on doing mean things to you, because you yelled at me tonight."

"Well I still don't see why you had to save my life." Grumble Nobunaga.

Tears flooded Tsuyu's eyes, "Nobunaga", she sobbed, "Miss Kagome, and lord Inu Yasha, told me why you've done all this for me."

His eyes widened, "You know that I have always…" he stopped, because Tsuyu had wrapped her arms around his body, and rested head on his chest.

Nobunaga felt that strange feeling inside him, as he wrapped his arms around his dream girl, and stroked her back in a comforting way.

Tears were now in Nobunaga's eyes, "I so sorry Princess", he cried, "I never should have yelled at you! Please forgive me!"

Tsuyu looked up into his eyes, "No, I should be sorry" she sobbed, "If only I had known a long time ago you wouldn't have become so lonely, and miserable".

She rested her head on his chest again, "I love you Princess Tsuyu". Cried Nobunaga " I love you too Omari Nobunaga…I love you too".

Nobunaga couldn't believe his ears, "You really love me?" he asked,

"Yes, you've done so much for me, you have always been so very kind, you protected me, and helped me out of problems. Nobunaga I want to make it up to you".

She looked up into his tearful eyes, then she leant forward gently, and placed her soft lips on his. Nobunaga, feeling so happy, closed his eyes, and returned his very first romantic kiss.

When they broke away, Tsuyu asked, "Please, come home with me Nobunaga?"

"Yes my Princess I shall tag along with you".

Hand in hand, and heads resting on the other one's head, the two lovers walked out of the cavern, and back to the palace.

The next night, Princess Tsuyu had cleared Nobunaga's name , and rights, thus banishing her now ex-husband.

It was now time for the big banquette.

Inu Yasha practically scared everybody away from the food, just so he could get thirds, While Kagome, dressed in her red and white kimono, sat with the Princess, who sat beside Nobunaga, who was dressed in the Lords old kimono, and he finally satisfied his appetite.

Nobunaga, decided it was time to make his planned announcement.

He tapped his cup gently, and got everyone's attention.

"I have an important question to ask someone here tonight." He said, and Kagome looked excited.

"I first must tell you all, that I have been protecting your Princess, and returning all your safety for good reason, but why have I been doing this?…"

Everyone looked puzzled…

"…It is because, I care" said Nobunaga, "I care for this kingdom, I care for you villagers, but most importantly…"

He sat back down, starring into Tsuyu's tearful eyes, held her had gently.

"…I care for Princess Tsuyu." He gently kissed her hand, she blushed, Kagome wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes, and the crowd awed in passion.

"Now that I have told you my reasons of heroic efforts…" he continued, "It is time for me to do something I should have done a long time ago!

I know that a Vassal like me is forbidden from even thinking of this, but I must do it now!"

He turned back to the Princess, her tears flooded her eyes as he held her hands,

"My fair Princess Tsuyu…wilts thou not grant me thy hand in marriage? Will you marry me"

The Princess started to cry, "Omari Nobunaga" she sobbed, "I have every intention of becoming your wife".

Tears welled in Nobunaga's eyes, the crowd awed again, Kagome blew her nose in a handkerchief , and the crowd erupted into applause.

Nobunaga, and the Princess were about to kiss, when the village priest stopped them both.

"Why don't you two wait, I can perform the ceremony right here and now and en you may share a kiss the proper way."

He clapped his hands, and his maids, cleared the tables, and rolled out a long red carpet.

Then, two more maids came up, one wrapped a red cloak around Nobunaga's shoulders, the other place a silver tiara supporting a long veil on Tsuyu's head.

The couple stood up hand in hand, and slowly made their way towards the priest at the end of the red carpet.

Before long Nobunaga, and his well-deserved bride, were pronounced as man and wife, and Omari Nobunaga was crowned the newly high Lord of the kingdom of Wasashi.

The crowd cheered and cheered, and the new good Lord Nobunaga, had a few words to say to his new subjects, and people.

"Now that I am your new lord, I shall make some promises in this kingdom."

Everyone looked excited.

"First, I promise to pay a fair amount of money to the poor…

Secondly, promise treat all of you as equals…

And Finally, I promise to serve and protect all my people and my wife, to the bit or end."

"LONG LIVE LORD NOBUNAGA!" the crowds cheered again, and again.

"Princess Tsuyu kissed her new lord's cheek, and vowed to make up for all that he has done for her.

Kagome wiped her tears with her now soaked hankie. "Wow" she cried, "That's the most beautiful thing I ever heard, and seen".

But Inu Yasha, grumbled, "This mushy stuff is making me nauseas! Can't they tone it down!"

Kagome's featured hardened, "AND WHAT RIGHTS DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!" she yelled.

"Look Just Because You Like Doesn't Mean That I Do!"

Inu Yasha had grabbed every last bit of food into one gigantic dish, he stood on top of the pile ready to eat.

"SIT BOY" shouted Kagome.

Inu Yasha went clean through the food and onto the ground, his dish was ruined.

"Why me!" he cried. Kagome stood up and walked away, "Don't tell me you're going home?" growled Inu Yasha.

"Well why I should stick around here with "You" she mocked.

"Spoiled Brat!" mumbled Inu Yasha.

Kagome changed her clothes, and was about to jump into the well that led back to her time.

"Lady Kagome". It was Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu.

"Yes"? She asked

Nobunaga held Kagome's hand thankfully. "I wish to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Kagome smiled, "You should thank yourself Nobunaga, remember. It's better to have loved than lived.

Good luck you two!"

And with that she disappeared into the well and was gone.

"My Lord Nobunaga"? Asked the princess. "Yes my love".

"Tell me, will you continue to love and protect me, forever and always"?

Nobunaga smiled at his new wife, and said "Yes My princess, if not, then I'll shall do it much longer than that!"

The new married couple kissed each other under the stars, for what seem like and endless perfect night, and Nobunaga said to himself.

"_For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."_

**THE END.**

**A/N (Awe man, now that was beautiful, and what I liked the most, is I made a well deserving man's dreams come true. Nobunaga deserves the Princess, and now he'll never go hungry again, and he can comfort the Princess every day).**


End file.
